Many manufacturers, retailers and consumers find certain benefits in foldable tricycles. Many foldable tricycles have multiple positions including, for example, an extended position and a folded position. When in the extended position, the tricycle is configured to be mounted by a rider and used for its intended purpose, such as being ridden along a street, sidewalk or the like. However, when in the extended position, the tricycle may have a footprint (e.g., size) that may not be conducive for efficient storage, transport or the like. Accordingly, the foldable tricycle may include a folded position wherein the tricycle has a compact configuration with a reduced footprint as compared to its extended position. Manufacturers may find a reduced product footprint advantageous in regard to packaging and shipping the tricycles to retailers or consumers. For example, smaller boxes or the like may be used in packaging the tricycles, resulting in lower costs. Similarly, more efficient packaging may be achieved, such as a packaging unit (e.g., box or the like) holding an increased number of tricycles. Furthermore, retailers may find a reduced product footprint advantageous in regard to using retail floor space in a more efficient manner. For example, more product may be provided or displayed in a fixed amount of retail space. Alternatively, less retail space may be utilized for a fixed number of product units, thereby allowing a greater variety of products to be offered in a retail space. Moreover, consumers may find a reduced product footprint advantageous in regard to storing the tricycle in the garage, shed, basement or the like, where space is often at a premium.
While there are certain benefits to foldable tricycles, there may also be some drawbacks. For example, when there are movable parts in a product, design considerations generally include minimizing the potential for pinch points. For foldable tricycles, this concern generally focuses around the pivot point or pivot mechanism of the tricycle, i.e., the point about which the tricycle folds. In this regard, many pivot mechanisms are actuated so as to allow the tricycle to fold by pressing, pulling or otherwise manipulating a button, lever or the like on or in the immediate vicinity of the pivot mechanism, thus bringing a portion of a user (e.g., one's hands or fingers) closer to the relative moving parts. Additionally, the button, lever or other actuator may be relatively small in size and therefore difficult for an adult, such as a parent or guardian, to actuate.
In addition, when in the folded position, such as when on display in retail stores or stowed in the garage, foldable tricycles are typically not ridable and it may be undesirable to have a rider attempt to mount the tricycle when in the folded position. Thus, parents, guardians, retail workers or the like generally discourage potential riders from attempting to mount the tricycles when in the folded position. Instead, when a rider wants to mount the tricycle, the parent, guardian, retail worker or the like, must first manipulate the tricycle so as to transition the tricycle from the folded position to the extended position. This may frustrate some consumers and potential riders who may prefer immediate access to the tricycle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foldable tricycle capable of being moved between its extended position and its folded position in a manner that keeps ones hands, fingers, etc. more remote from the pivot point or pivot mechanism and through manipulation of larger actuators for achieving the transition therebetween. There is also a need for a foldable tricycle that reduces concerns with potential riders attempting to mount the tricycle when in its folded position.